Chapter 10
This is the tenth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Jinghua wonders and practices speaking with Xi in his mind, the latter being noticed as so distance. Jinghua gains few answers as they head to an airport. Appearances * Duanmu Xi * Yang Jinghua Plot Synopsis Floating alongside Xi, Jinghua asks Xi how he was able to speak inside his head. Since he is considered a being of thoughts, Xi replies it is essential that they have a telepathic connection. Aghast, Jinghua asks if it the case that Xi can hear everything he thinks about. Replying how that would even be possible, of course he cannot, not unless Jinghua sends the thoughts to him. The thought panicked Jinghua, but it is quite simple, he can achieve sending his thoughts if he has enough willpower, with Xi also adding he has no interest in what he is thinking. Acknowledging that spirits have enormous power, without the restrictions of a body, and so long as their desire is strong enough, Xi muses that they can basically do anything. He trails off that it is nothing when Jinghua says it sounds like he is totally powerful. Wanting the answers to Xi's unfinished observations, Jinghua excitedly asks will money fall from the sky if he thinks about wanting money hard enough. If he buys a lottery ticket, will he win and if he wants girls, will they hit on him? For all his queries, Xi just replies that he is nuts. Suddenly trying something else, Jinghua resolves to simply stare right into Xi’s eyes, who returns the focused glare. Nothing works and Xi asks if he lost his mind again. Taken aback, Jinghua asks whether he heard what he said, it is Xi’s recommendation that he train his spiritual power. Exceptionally pleased, Jinghua tries staring again, to which Xi snaps not to dare curse him in his mind. Shocked, he asks Xi didn’t he just say he could not hear what is in his mind, and is hmphed in response. With a guess close to home, Xi bets Jinghua has always lived in poverty, especially since he seems to have put all of his “talent points” into bickering. Jinghua thinks to himself right then, it occurred to him that Duanmu said that spirits are awed by this power. At the same time they want to capture it, so is this why they treat him well? Jinghua wanted to ask him then how does he… before Xi turns and says just make sure to be strong enough, that’s all. Jinghua notes to himself: Contemplating the spirit binding bands, Jinghua wonders if it is possible that Xi did not help him on purpose (in his fight against Yin Huaya) just so Jinghua could show how powerful he was infront of those spirits. At the same time Xi notes it’s late, let’s head back. Following him, Jinghua queries back to where. Xi orders him to stop blathering and to just follow him as an airport comes into view. Notes and Trivia * The quotations are those of Jinghua, his thoughts from later chapters present on the manhua pages here in Chapter 10. Navigation Category:Manhua